mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Plot Is the 29th series of "Super Sentai" and the original version of Power Rangers Mystic Force A war between the Infershia and Magitopia had occurred unbeknownst to humans. After being imprisoned within the Earth for fifteen years, the Infershia have returned to get revenge from their imprisonment. When the Infershia attack, five siblings witness their mother change in front of them and she hands them MagiPhones to transform into a magic team. Now endowed with magic powers, these five vow to live up to their family's legacy. Then they become the Mahou Sentai Magiranger. They have yet to discover many more family secrets. Stage 11 & 12 Houka is mad a guy has hung up on her and ends up going to a concert. The concert starts with two girls playing guitars. Houka thinks they look familar as she slowly falls into a trance. At home Houka begins to feel sick and sunlight hurts her, Tsubasa thinks that Houka is becoming a vampire, and he asks her to take him to the concert where she was last night. On the concert Tsubasa realizes that the two girls are Night and Mare with a monster named Leech, Night and Mare explains that the monster turns people into vampires. After destroying the monster, Houka is still a vampire, and Vancuria orders her to kill Tsubasa, but her brothers hold her back. After that, Houka is enclosed in a shield barrier, the other brothers are challenged by Wolzard to a fight, in order to know how Houka is a vampire, they go to fight Wolzard, on the fight Wolzard reveals that Vancuria is the vampire who bit Houka. Vancuria orders her slave to come to her, Hokua breaks the shield and tells Mandora to tell her brothers to forget her. Houka meets Vancuria, Vancuria splits on two girls(Night and Mare) and explains Houka that she splits herself in two people because she feels very lonely, and gives her and she gives Houka poisoned apples to give to his brothers. The magirangers find Houka and they realize that she is walking on sunlight so they thinks that she is cured, but Tsubasa isn't so sure about that, and when Houka offers them the apples, he notice that the apples are poisoned so he burns them, Houka run away and Vancuria appears, the Magirangers try to fight Vancuria, but she orders Houka to be her shield. the Magirangers can't fight with the live of their sister at risk, but the brotherly bond between Houka and Tsubasa manages to free her of Vancuria's control, Houka pretend that she is still the servant of Vancurias, and in the last moment she dodges the final blow of Tsubasa that kills Vancuria, With Vancuria's death, Houka returns to normal. magiranger2.png|Nai and Mare on concert Magiranger1.png|Houka likes the music magiranger3.png|Houka is tranced magiranger4.png|the people at the concert is hypnotized and Tsubasa breaks free magiranger5.png|Houka is ready for her second bite magiranger6.png|Vancuria orders Houka to kill Tsubasa and her eyes begin to glow magiranger7.png|Houka tries to kill Tsubasa but her brothers hold her back magiranger8.png|Houka swears allegiance to her queen magiranger9.png|Houka protecting her queen Movie: Bride of Infershia Glum do bridon needs to get married with a human girl, to bring his Beast Army on human world, He kidnaps Yuka a friend of Kai(The Red Ranger), Glum tries to convince Yuka to be his wife, but she rejects him, so Meemy gives Glum a magic ring that lets him brainwash Yuka to be his bride. Mmagiranger.png|Yuka rejects Glum mmagiranger2.png|The ring takes control of Yuka's mind mmagiranger3.png|Yuka is now under the control of Grum mmagiranger4.png mmagiranger5.png|The wedding begins mmagiranger6.png|Yuka must kiss her master mmagiranger7.png|Kai interrupts the kiss mmagiranger8.png mmagiranger9.png|Kai destroy the ring and Yuka returns to normal mmagiranger1.png|Yuka discover that Kai is the Red Ranger, but she decides that she won't tell him that she knows Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Vampire Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Superhero Category:Mind Control Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist